Tear Stains
by Juu
Summary: My first songfic for Juunanagou. After Cell, Juuhachi found love and was happy. But her brother was quite the opposite. And he decides to show her exactly how hurt he is....Kind of a dark fic.


Tear Stains   
  


By Juu   
  


_Crawling in my skin_

_consuming how I feel_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_   
  


Juunanagou looked out the window of his small cabin. He watched the retreating forms of his sister, the only family he had left, the only person he cared about, the only person who didn't think of him as a physcotic murderer; and beside her.......him.   
  


_ There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

__

__That human. That one. Juuanangou gritted his teeth angrily. He didn't know what to call that human exactly. A lot of words came to his mind: coward (He didn't even fight us. He stood there watching.) Thief (he stole my sister away from me.) Human. Human. Human. HUMAN!!! 

Juunanagou slammed his fist on the wall. The glass in the window shuddered, threatening to shatter for yet another time. Juunanagou hated all humans with a passion. He utterly despised them. And the reason was.....   
  


_Consuming_   
  


__ The reason was that he couldn't be one himself. He wasn't like them and he hated them for it. As he stood there in the darkness, resting his fist on the wall where he had struck it, he felt the anger building up inside him. Yes, he hated humans. Juuhachi always tried to convince them that they were still human, that because they........she could feel human emotions that they were still human. 

_Confusing _   
  


Juunanagou didn't believe it. Plain and simple. He saw himself as useless.....especially now. Juuhachigou was ignoring him. Or so he thought. And it was all that......that HUMAN'S fault. That Krillin that he hated more than anything. Juunanagou wanted him gone more than anything. He had stolen his sister, his blood, his life away from him. 

As he watched the two of them go, a familiar pain built up in his chest. Once they were gone from view, he let out an angry cry and sub consciously powered up the artificial energy in his body. 

Slowly, a smirk came to his face. When Juuhachi came home.....when she came home. Then that human wouldn't be able to take her away from him ever again. 

***************************************************************************   
  


"Juunanagou?" Juuhachigou's voice called out in the darkness. All the lights in the house were off. Juuhachi sighed. Her twin was probably sulking in her room because she had gone out with Krillin. She honestly didn't understand why he shut himself up in his room all the time. With another sigh, she set her handbag down on the couch and leaned over to turn the light on. She was surprised when it turned on before she could get to it. Her twin brother sat on the other end of the couch.   
  


_ This lack of self control I fear is never ending._

_Controlling......I can't seem..._   
  


_"_ Juunana, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry, okay? But you could at least make an effort to get along with him. I'm not going to stop dating him just because you don't like him." Her brother didn't respond. He just stared straight ahead, with his icy blue eyes positioned somewhere over Juuhachi's left shoulder.   
  


_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in._

_[without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take]_   
  


__Juuhachigou crossed her arms. " Well, are you just going to sit there and sulk or are you going to say something." 

"......Juuhachi?" Juunana's voice was very quiet and calm. Juuhachigou froze and slowly uncrossed her arms. The way her brother had said her name chilled her very soul. 

"W...what? What is it Juu-kun?" 

"Well since you were gone all night.........with..........**him**......I had a lot of time to think. And I thought.....since he took you away from me, I'll take you away from him." His eyes never moved once.   
  


_I've felt this way before, so insecure._   
  


__Juuhachigou sucked her breath in. She slowly began backing away from Juunanagou. 

"What do you mean? Answer me!!" Juunanagou's eyes jerked to her. He leapt up from the couch. For a brief moment, Juuannagou's cold eyes locked onto Juuhachi's clear blue ones, and then he leapt forward like a tiger attacking its prey. Before Juuhachi could comprehend what was going on, her younger twin brother had pinned her to the ground. 

"Juunana! What are you doing? Let me up!" Juuhachi cried. Juunanagou looked at her with sorrow in his face.   
  


_Discomfort, Endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting........reacting_   
  


__" I'm just showing you. I want to show you what it feels like to have your entire life taken away from you." 

"What?!" Juuhachi's eyes widened. She pushed against her brother, trying to get him off of her. Juunanagou just sadly shook his head. Juuhachi could feel energy traveling through his body to his hand.   
  


_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection._

_Its haunting......how I can't seem......_

_To find myself again......My walls are closing in.....-Crawling, Linkin Park._   
  


"Juunana........please don't-" 

"I'm sorry sis, I really am. See you." With that, he swung the energy ball he had formed down at his sister. Juuhachi, unable to believe what was happening, cried out, closed her eyes, turned her head to the side, and waited for the impact. And waited......and waited.......it didn't hit. Slowly she opened her eyes. 

Juunanagou was staring down at her. His hand, still glowing with energy, was stopped just inches away from Juuhachi's heart. Juunanagou's eyes had lost their hardness. Slowly, the energy faded out, though he still didn't let Juuhachi up. 

"Did you feel like you were going to die just then?" He asked quietly. Juuhachi stared at him for a moment and then nodded, shaking a bit. 

"Yes..." She managed. Finally, he let her up. Juunana extended his hand down to his sister. She looked at it for a moment and then took it. He helped her up. Juuhachi gasped in shock as she saw a clear fluid in the corners of both of Juunana's eyes. He stared straight forward. 

"That's how I feel. Every time I see you with that human. I hope he makes you happy. Because I obviously can't." With that, he turned and started walking towards his room, leaving his twin alone, shocked and confused. In the pale light of the single lamp that was on Juuachi could see the dark stains Juunana's newborn tears left on his once permanently dry cheeks.......   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Okay, did that majorly suck? *Sigh* I tried. Oh well. 

Characters-Akira Toriyama 

song-Crawling/ Linkin Park and all those people. Please don't sue me for the lyrics, they aren't mine and I know it.   
  


Thanks- Megan, Miliah, Alison, Rachel, Dana, and my love K.C. 


End file.
